Aurora Borealis
by Dalamar of the Dark
Summary: A new tale told after 25 yrs after the original Twilight novel began. A new student starting class at Forks High School runs into the Cullen family who have changed a great deal since the events in BD. How does this newcomer change things yet again. R-E-R
1. Prologue

Aurora Borealis

A Twilight Saga Fan Fiction

All characters from the Twilight Series are not my property. They belong to SM.

Any characters that I have added are mine.

Prologue

She stands behind me, scared but not shaking. Her eyes on the black cloaked creature in front of me, who's leering face keeps shifting between her and I. He's going to take great pleasure from our pain.

"You've got guts boy, I'll give you that but you can not win this!" he spits past his fangs.

"Felix, he doesn't want me hurt! He just wants me. Let him go and I'll go calmly and willingly." she says.

"Nessie, he's lying! He wants nothing better than to gut us after they have you, " I say. "I wouldn't trust this lying sack of ughh!"

Felix lifts me into the air by my throat and his blood red eyes burning a hole in my head. He speaks but his words are not for me. "This little pup is so important to you, Ms Cullen. Then perhaps we shall remove him!"

His clawed hand reaches back ready to strike as she screams.

"LIR!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 1

A Twilight Saga Fan Fiction

All characters from the Twilight Series are not my property. They belong to SM.

Any characters that I have added are mine.

Chapter 1

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep SMACK!

7:05 AM flashes in red across my face as I stare that this stupid clock. The same damn nightmare plaguing my dreams for the last several nights. The last five actually. Unfortunately I know the cause. The other thing in common with those five days is that is how long we've been in Rain City, USA.

Forks, Washington State.

Three month ago I was back in my home town Lowell, Mass. Listening to the chatter on the bus as we go to Lowell High School. Isaac and Keith joking about the hockey tournament they were at. Jessica and Penny giggling about her brother's latest attempted advances on Kelly, the head of the cheer squad. It was good to be in the middle of, well, acquaintances. People that knew me even though I was a little weird. Then things start to get really weird for me at school culminating in me bringing a knife to school. No, it's not what you think. I just don't remember putting that in my bag before I went to school. That stunt along with my moodiness and aloof-ism at school was probably the last straw. The loner who does well at school but isn't the class brain. Very easy for them to recommend to my mother that her son might not be suited here. That's was a great conversation to hear through the door at the principal's office. I think my mom went up one side of him and down the other before she came out. She's a ER doctor and typical Irish woman. No taller than 5'3" but takes no guff from nobody. She is the rock in our family now that it's just the two of us. She defended me and I am proud of her but still I can't shake the feeling that she's disappointed with me. It was later that week when she came home with "great" news. We were moving. I should have expected as much considering what happened at school but even I was surprised that it wasn't to move to another county in Massachuset. We were going a lot farther......

**********

"But MOM!!"

"NO buts Lir, this is a good opportunity for me. The hospital in Forks is desperate need of another doctor to aid Dr. Cullen there. They just had two more retirees there and it's going to be a great start for us out there. He remembered me from the last symposium we went to 5 years ago, and found out I was looking for a new position. Here, hand me that bag over there and stop your pouting." says my mom.

"Mom I've got friends here! They'll miss me!"

"Like who?"

"Isaac and Keith!"

"Aye, the hockey twins who used to bully you when you were in grade 4?"

"Okay, Jessica and Penny. I'm sure they'll miss me!"

"Which one of them asked you outside to talk so the other could go around collecting your fellow classmates. Dinna they all giggle at you when the first girl said she knew that you were interested in her but she wouldn't give you the time of day?"

My face felt hot. I knew I was blushing. She really knew how to fight dirty. I collected myself and said, "Okay! Nobody cares if I'm there or not. Fine is that what you wanted to hear!"

My eyes started to sting. She got up off the floor and made her way to me, hugging me from behind.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean and I know how difficult it's been for you at school since your father left. It's been hard on me too....." she said in a low voice.

"Left? You say that like he's going to come back. We both know that can't happen now!" I turned to face her to throw a few more accusation at her. I stop as I turn around. She looks up into my face, tears sparkling in her eyes. She's hasn't cried since that day. The day we buried my dad.

He was a construction worker in downtown Boston. He was checking up on a couple of his crew members when the accident happened. The new apprentice steelworker was trying to adjust the crane controls while a few of the men were on top of the structure. The crane just malfunctioned and caused the men at the top to be thrown off. My dad fell eight stories to his death, utterly alone. He was my biggest fan and supporter. He was my mom's other half. Now he was gone.

"I'm sorry mom. It's just feels like we are running away from here, away from all the things that we know and care about. It's so.....unfair!"

"Lir Conor McKirnan, we are not running from anything. We are just moving forward. Your father, bless his soul, would want us to do just that rather than stay here in the past with the pain all around us." she says as she wipes around her eyes.

"I'll try to be a little more helpful mom, but I can't promise that I'll be happy about it. At least not right now!"

"I'm only asking for help, love. We've got lots to pack and not enough time before the moving company comes!" she says. Then her face turns with a smirk, "However if you keep this behavior up, I may try and pack your room up and I don't think you want me finding anything under your mattress!"

I mutter under my breath as I head upstairs. It's good for you but what about me, I think to myself.

********

This nightmare move and relocation to a little dinky town in the middle of nowhere, and I looked it up online too. Right near the coast. Oh joy. I roll out of bed for my first day of school. Grabbing my shirt that I wore yesterday, I give it a sniff. Ugh. Time to wear a new shirt. I grab a black t-shirt that reads, "Too many freaks, not enough circuses!" Always up for a good first impression. I grab my lucky charm, a medallion of gold with a weird pattern of either hieroglyphics or Aztec writting. I could never tell but it was my father's and seems to help me keep calm on all things now. I tuck it under my shirt, grab a pair of socks and head down the stairs for breakfast.

We're living in a two story, two bedroom house in the community of Forks. We've been here a week already and most stuff is unpacked but it still doesn't feel like home yet. I grab a bowl of cereal and wolf it down in about three minutes. I toss my cell and my keys in my trench coat, and grab my bag and head out the door. My little two door dark blue coupe was parked outside just waiting for me. I get in, turn on the car and jack up the volume on the cd player. The volume is just loud enough to make me antsy but not distract me while I drive. I've been doing a lot of driving since we got here. Mainly because; one I don't know anyone here and two I'd like to get to know the town and area better. I found myself not hating the area all that much with it's huge trees and quaint little shops and houses. The constant rain made things feel clean and cheerful, much to my chagrin. Yup, disliking this town was going to be hard but maybe things could change. Or maybe me.

The other thing that felt odd to me in this town as I drove around was that I felt that I was being watched somehow and every time I turned my head nothing was there. I just gave up on the feeling and kept my eyes on the road. I followed the street signs that lead me to the school and into the parking lot. I parked in the area where the other students had. I turned off the ignition and checked my phone for messages, force of habit. I had one from my mom, asking me to pick her up after she got off. No problem and marked that down in my mental calendar, grabbed my bag and got out off the car. I had about fifteen minutes before class started, so I headed towards the school to get my schedule. I could hear the comments already from some of the other students waiting around, wondering who I was and where I was from since I didn't look like I was from here. That's when the comments stopped.

Before I got to the door, the loud purring of an engine pulled my attention to the parking lot again. Pulling up was a brand new silver BMW. Don't ask me what year or make, I don't care about cars. Out of this car stepped three girls and one guy who looked like they should be models and not students. The guy was large, well muscled and very intimidating. He looked like he should be a bouncer at a night club then a student. The three girls were all stunning. The shortest one almost looked like a pixie with her size and chosen hair style and the middle one was very striking with very graceful way about her. The tallest one was also very graceful but she also stood out one other way. Where as the first three were all quite pale, even compared to everyone else who went to school here, the tallest girl was quite flushed and healthy. She looked out of place here amongst the ghostly pallor of the student body. Well, almost everyone. I still had some color left from this summer's move. As many comments as I got, they just about quadrupled with these new additions.

"Who are they?" one girl asked.

"They're the Cullens!" another replied.

"But they don't look related." said another

"They're adopted or something." whispered another

If these questions and more bothered these four, they didn't show it. They justed marched right in, passing me on the way. As I observed when they went by, the pixie and the tall girl didn't look all that happy about being here. The bouncer looked amused and the middle girl looked as if she were totaling something up in her head, kinda distracted. After they went inside, an open question and answer period started between the groups of friends. Before I heard anything else, I dissapeared inside in order to stay out of things. At least, I thought to myself, I won't be the center of attention here at school.


	3. Chapter 2

Aurora Borealis

A Twilight Saga Fan Fiction

All characters from the Twilight Series are not my property. They belong to SM.

Any characters that I have added are mine.

Note - all _Italics writing _is personal thoughts

Chapter 2

As I continued inside to the office after the line of Cullen kids traveled inside, trying to give them enough time to hopefully go through so I wouldn't have to wait for my schedule. Unfortunately when I got in, they were still waiting for the secretary to finish up printing their schedules. I had time to look around a very ancient looking office. Orange carpeting and enough potted plants to make most plant nurseries jealous. The pixie and the tall boy were still leaning over the half counter as the middle girl and the tall flushed one were looking at pictures on the wall and the jock and the super model were reading a magazine together.

I now had time to observe these other newbies to the school and they looked every bit as unusual as they did outside. The jock was whispering things into the super model's ear, making her laugh and giggle quietly. His blonde hair on his was kinda curly, and the super model was slowly playing with it as she laughed. The super model's brown hair with red highlights came down to the middle of her back. They both looked quite entranced with each other which reminded me of how my father and mother used to act when he was alive. That pleasent memory brought up too many painful ones as I turned to look elsewhere. The pixie and the tall boy were no less lovey-dovey just doing less as they talked to the nice secretary behind the desk. Their hands holding together at their sides made that relationship abundantly clear. I then forced my gaze over when I saw the other two girls. The flushed girl was looking around while standing beside the other one, obviously fidgeting like she didn't want to be standing here. It was a very nervous energy she seemed to give off. Then without warning she looked at me, with her very brown eyes that looked almost like milk chocolate but the color seemed to be alive and moving. Her face creased into a scowl and she let go of the girl standing beside her and marched out of the office pushing passed me as she went.

"Carlie!" the girl said who was standing beside her. "Wait up!" She too marched out but took the time to look at me as she went passed. Those golden eyes that she had almost looked apologetic and worried all at the same time. I sighed, staring at the ceiling, gripping my forehead in my hand. _Great_, I thought, _been here only ten minutes and I've already pissed somebody off!_

I looked to the others that were still here. The jock had a look of distain on his face while the model's eye were shooting pure venom at me. They also got up and left, doing everything they could to go around me and out the door. The pixie and tall blonde thanked the secretary for their schedules and walked passed me. The tall blond looked at me and shrugged while the pixie was just staring at my face as they passed. They smoothly passed by and out the opened door, closing it as they left.

I marched up to the desk and the secretary smiled at me. She was an older lady with graying streaks in here short brown hair. She also was dressed rather primly as well. "You must be Lir McKirnan," she said with a laugh. "It's good to have so many new faces around here!"

"How did you know my name?"

"Well, you're the only left on my pile of new applicants," she laughed. "Well that and your mother came by also to drop off your records along with your picture!" she said holding up my school picture from last year. I groaned. "Great!" I mumbled.

"I think you look rather dashing if you overlook the scowl on your face!"

"Can I please have my schedule, ma'am?" says I as I force out a smile.

"Sure. Here ya go!" as she hands me two pieces of paper. "Here's a map too and the name is Mrs Fields."

"Thank you!" I glance down at the map and chuckle. _Well at least Forks High School is a lot smaller than what I'm used too_, as I rush off to my first class.

**Please read, enjoy and review. Constructive comments are very welcome considering this is my first work**


	4. Chapter 3

Aurora Borealis

A Twilight Saga Fan Fiction

All characters from the Twilight Series are not my property. They belong to SM.

Any characters that I have added are mine.

Chapter 3

RRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!

First bell sounds as I round the corner to my first class of English at Forks High School. As I get into class I nearly run into the big jock from earlier but unfortunately that doesn't stop the next two kids running into me and then me hitting the jock.

CRASH!!!

I'm seeing stars as a cool hand reaches for my face. It seems to bring everything back into focus as I'm staring at the pixie girl as sound starts to come back to my brain.

"Are.......okay? C.......you get up?" she says in a quiet but sing song voice.

"Give me a minute. I think I just had my head rammed against concrete floor." I mumble.

"That's just my brother Malcolm. He works out a lot at home," she says with a grin. "The name is Jasmine. Jasmine Cullen."

"Are you related to Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle! How do you know him?" she asks. Her eyes are studying me awaiting my response.

"I've never met him but my mother got her job here due to Dr. Cullen's reputation. The name's Lir McKirnan." I say.

"OH!! You're Maggie's son! That explains a few things!" she says with a chuckle. She offers a hand which I take as she helps me up.

"Say you're sorry, Malcolm!" as she looks at the jock.

"He rammed into me. He should be apologizing to me!" he says with a bit of anger creeping into his voice.

She bats him on the arm and pushes him towards the desks, "He's sorry, really! Sorry about all that!"

"All right," says the teacher. "Everyone take a seat. I'm Mr. Graham and I'll be your teacher this year!"

He proceeds to go over what to expect in his class. I hear the words "surprise essays" from the teacher as his favorite method of student learning. Great. A couple of times in class I feel somebody drilling holes through my back with eyes and every time I look around all I can see is Malcolm and his angry glare. Fabulous! Enemy number two! This class can't get any worse as I watch the clock.

***********************

RING!

I look at my schedule and map to see where I'm heading to next. Math upstairs. I look around expecting Malcolm to be in my face but he's nowhere to be found and neither is Jasmine. Man they are quick.

As I get to Math, the teacher is standing in front of the door and handing out papers to everyone who enters. I see the tall blonde guy and the super model take a sheet and head inside. As I grab the sheet and head in I see a seat at the end of the class. I sit down as I hear a groan from beside me. I look over to see the super model with the same disgusted look in her eyes.

To her left the tall blonde guy again looks at me, and shrugs. I look back at her, with a smile on my face and make a paw with my hand. I mock slash the air while mouthing the words MEOW!

The blonde boy chuckles as the super model glares harder at me. I shrug and turn my attention back to the teacher.

"I'm Ms Blake and I'll be your Math teacher this year. Now we have a few new faces so I'm just going to do a roll call."

"Amber Dean?" a smallish girl at the front with glasses puts her hand up.

"Jason Grey?" a large black guy puts his hand up.

"Alex Hale?" the tall blonde guy put up his hand.

"Lee Hale?" the super model puts her hand up.

A number of other people put there hand up during this role call until it got to me.

"Lir McKirnan?" and my hand went up. Lee looked over at me with an angry look on her face but turned back to the teacher. Fabulous. Enemy number three.

*********************

RING!

Next up History over in the east building. I pack up my stuff and get ready to go when a hand smacks the back of my head. Ouch! I look up to see Lee Hale wandering past me, swaying as she goes. She makes sure she looks at me and smiles as she leaves the class. Alex again looks at me with that apologetic look.

I beat my feet over to the next building and get into class just before the next bell rings. Before I take the last seat, I notice the last two girls from the office sitting on opposite sides of the desk that is free. I keep my eyes front as the teacher starts handing out his course outline.

"I'm Mr. Smythe, and your History teacher. Now before we start today I would like to do a roll call." he says as he looks down at his list. "Please answer when I call your name."

"Carlie Cullen?"

"Present!" says another sing song voice from my left. The flushed girl speaks!

"Marie Cullen?"

"Here!" says voice of bells to from the pale girl to my right.

More names I couldn't remember even if I tried and then my turn.

"Lir McKirnan?"

"Present!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Carlie look over at me. She wears a mild look of distain on her face. Oh well at least she isn't glaring at me, I think to myself as the teacher drones on.

************************

RING!

I gather up my things and get the heck out of that classroom as fast as I can. That stuffy room with one open window was not helping my concentration level in there. It still is as I collide with another body at the door. The other person starts to fall as I reach out and stop them. It's not until I'm looking at those milk chocolate eyes that I realize it's Carlie Cullen. Her face is mask of dread as she looks to my hand, to my face and back to my hand.

"Sorry 'bout that. Wasn't paying attention. You okay?" I say defensively. I should have been watching where I was going.

"Yeah fine. Just let go. Thanks." she quickly spits out. She straightens herself out before leaving in a big hurry.

"Sorry don't know what got into her. She's usually very chatty." says the sound of bells from behind me. Marie Cullen with a small smile on her face is standing right there.

"My fault. Wasn't paying attention. Could of happened to anyone," I quickly blurt out and start walking. "I'm just having one of those days where everything that can go wrong, does go wrong!"

As she follows me, a small chuckle escapes her covered mouth. "I can remember felling the same way at our last school. I was the total klutz until our last year there. Than I seemed to grow into myself!" she finished with a giggle.

"Well your other family members don't seem to be as forgiving. I've now collided with both Carlie & Malcolm and Lee Hale seems to actively dislike me." says I with a small amount of dread in my voice.

"What happened with Malcolm and Lee?" she questions.

"I almost ran into him getting into class but then two other people shoved me into him. God I thought I hit a brick wall." She snickers at me but allows me to continue. "Then with Lee, well let's just say I didn't make a good first impression, I didn't try & help my situation out and she slapped the back of head as she left after class."

"Why she slap you?" she asked quietly.

I repeat the action to Marie that I did to Lee only this time I actually said, "Meow!"

She is now laughing quite a bit harder, "That would do it! She doesn't like anyone saying that about her openly."

"Doesn't make it less true!" I say with a little laugh.

"Touche!" she giggles as we reach the cafeteria. I get in line as she walks off. "Talk to you later!"

"Don't you need to eat?" I ask.

"Yes but our family already grabbed me something so I'll be okay. Thanks for asking!" she says with a smile and waves. She moves gracefully across the cafeteria floor to the table the rest of the Cullens and Hales are sitting at. They begin to chatter to themselves as I head over to the line up. I glanced over once and I could swear they were looking back at me as well. Half of them seemed indifferent to me and the other half very disgruntled. Three guesses who those three are. Ugh!

**Please read, enjoy and review. Constructive comments are very welcome considering this is my first work.**


	5. Chapter 4

Aurora Borealis

A Twilight Saga Fan Fiction

All characters from the Twilight Series are not my property. They belong to SM.

Any characters that I have added are mine.

Chapter 4

After quickly inhaling the two pieces of pepperoni pizza and the cola-ish beverage. I decided to head outside to loosen up. I was feeling way to stressed to try and make it through the last few classes, so once I got outside I looked for a place in order to stretch and practice. My mom, during one of her health kicks for our family, signed us up for a variety of activity through the local rec-center. They offered a eight week trial in which you sampled eight different courses available. It wasn't until we came across a class of t'ai chi ch'uan, taught by Master Benny Hong. The moves were so fluid and it just felt calming as I performed it that when our family finished the trial, I asked my mom to sign me up. I've been practicing every day since then.

I started with just a basic stretching exercise before starting into the short form training exercise. It has about 49 different maneuvers, that allow for maximum stress relief for myself plus it also looks kinda cool. I closed my eyes and allowed the exercise to become my only thought. As I was moving I could feel people watching me as I performed, almost like I could see them in my head. These bright colored energy dots in my mind represented to me the students playing or talking as they watched my movements. It was not till the end when I saw eight different patterns in my head. Seven of them were very pale but very active as if the shape of the energy was confined in too small a package. The last was the complete opposite in color as it was very bright but also confined in too small a package. When I had finished my exercise, I opened my eyes in time so see who the eight were and I was almost not surprised on who it was. I saw the Cullen and Hale kids over by the school walls, chatting and watching me. I must have been staring too long for all eight of them turned away and started marching to their respective classes. I was so concentrated I didn't feel a large hand being put on my shoulder.

"Very impressive there son. Where did you learn that?" a booming voice said.

"Just something I picked up from the local rec where I used to live, sir." I said quickly. The man, who I guessed was the gym teacher due to his t-shirt and sweats, was looking at me positively beaming.

"Well you seem to move pretty well. My name is Coach Kay and I coach the basketball team here at Forks. We could surely use you on the team this year, Mr........?"

"Lir, sir. Lir McKirnan."

"Oh one of the new kids this year!" he chuckled. Glad to know that the teachers like to talk about the new kids coming in. "Well I hope you decide to try out this fall. The team could certainly use you."

"Was never that good at sports, sir, so I think I'll just skip it."

"Well if you change your mind, I'm be glad to know."

RING!!!

Saved by the bell, I thought. "Sorry sir, but I need to get to class. First day and all that," I quickly blurt as I grab my stuff and rush off to class.

*********************

It's probably a small school thing that everybody watches everyone else. Especially if that someone is new and also kinda showed off in the field at school.

"Hey ninja boy! Can't you go any faster with those kicks?" one guy says with a chuckle.

"I know Kung Fuuuuuuuu!" his buddy jokes to him in a bad Chinese accent.

"What style was that? Crouching Llama or Hidden Turkey?" the third one says with a laugh.

_Just ignore them and next time just stick to the breathing exercises and stretching_, I say to myself as work my way down the hallway. _Either that or find a different spot to practice_.

The science class is just on my right as the bell rings to signify class has started, I duck in just as the teacher starts to close the door.

"I expect students to be on time for my class, Mr......?" he says with a dry acerbic tone.

"Lir, sir. Lir McKirnan"

"Well Mr. McKirnan, I've got one seat left so please be seated." pointing to the open seat on the far side.

I grumble to myself as get over and sit down as quickly as I can. I hear a small sigh as I turn to see who my partner is.

Of course it's a Cullen. Ms Carlie Cullen to be exact and she doesn't look happy to see me.

******************

I doesn't help my concentration any to have her sitting the way she does next to me as we are going over the class. I feels like she wants to leap out of her chair either to attack me or runaway. But being this close allows me to study her a little better than before. Her long curly hair has the shine of highly polished bronze or copper. Her eyes are still the most inviting feature due to the color. Her delicate face and smooth skin probably would make her the prettiest in the school if not compared to her other female siblings. She's dressed quite well, in styles that look like she should be a runway model and not in science class. The pink chemise and tight blue jeans look very nice on her, although I don't understand the need for high heeled shoes with her height.

Also she seems to be glimpsing at me just as much as I am doing to her, although her look seems to be confused. I see hatred, concern, confusion and hunger flash through her eyes in an instant and she looks down. She proceeds to look at her paper after that until the bell.

RING!

Carlie is collected and out the door before I can even grab my bag from the floor. I dismiss her behavior and drop off my stuff at my ugly yellow locker outside. I grab my gym bag and head down to the gymnasium.

After changing I head out into the gym and see seven of the eight Cullen kids lounging on the bleachers. The only one missing is Carlie, who is lined up with the rest of the class in front of Coach Kay and another female teacher.

"Thanks for lining up so promptly," says Coach Kay. "I'm Coach Kay and this is Coach White. We are going to start today with a couple of laps around the gym and then we'll divide you guys up into teams for volleyball today! Now let's get moving!" After which he blows on his whistle.

The jog wasn't that bad, considering it was indoors and then they quickly grouped us off into four teams of eight. My team seemed to be full of jocks along with a couple of girls that look like they also are apart of a girl's team. On the opposite side is Carlie's group with the same style of squad with her. Coincidence, I don't think so Coach Kay.

The game is pretty brisk back in forth, without too much fanfare but then one of the guys on my team, Derrick, starting to talk junk to get the other team off their stride. This was all fine except at the end of the last point he starts in on Carlie Cullen.

"Hey Cullen, you spike like a girl!" he chides

"That's still a lot harder than you Derrick!" she responds in her melodic voice.

"Are you sure? Then catch this!" as he serves the ball before she is ready and beans it off her head.. Our team chuckles a bit and I hate to say that I did too. She shot me look off pure venom, and kept looking at me until the next serve was sent. This time Derrick was a little nicer and sent the ball into play. The guy who bumped it up to front was trying to come in a on a spike that was set but Carlie blew passed him and leaped before he did, almost too fast. She was aiming this spike at me so all I could do is set for a bump. When she hit that ball it looked like it was doing about a hundred miles and hour at me so I just braced for impact. My arms buckled, as I took it and watched as the ball sailed past me and into the stands. I heard somebody shout something but I was too busy with my own pain. I collapsed on the floor not able to move as I looked at my forearms. These bruises were slowly going from red to blue to purple in the shape of a ball on my arms. I could slowly start to get the feeling back into my arms and down into my fingers as I moved them but I was in a lot of pain. Coach White quickly pushed everyone a side so she could get a good look at my arms.

"Where does it hurt Lir?"

"Would you like me to draw you a map?" I say through clenched teeth.

"Okay smart guy, march yourself over to the stands and sit down. I'll get you an ice pack." she chides as she goes off to get the pack.

"Sorry man but what did you do to piss her off so badly?" says Derrick as helps me over to the stands. "You kick her puppy or something?"

"Wish I knew man, wish I knew." I say as I watch Carlie get asked by Coach Kay to sit down for the rest of the class. She goes and sits with her family as they crowd around her probably asking questions to her too on why she did this. Man would I love to be in on that conversation. The only two people who weren't looking at her was Lee and Malcolm and both of them seemed to be staring at me. I also noticed that Malcolm also had a few hairs out of place and his shirt looked a little messed up at the top. _Well_, I thought, _at least I know where the ball went_.

***********************

I changed after class really gingerly and told Coach Kay and White that I would be going to the hospital to let my mom check me out so I didn't have to go to the infirmary after class. I collected my stuff from my locker in school and headed to the office to turn in my signing in card for the day. Mrs Fields was smiling as I walked in.

"How are the arms?" she asked quickly.

"Well, I'll be able to write still but my dream job of being a pro volleyball player is probably out the window." I say with a small grin showing up on my face.

"Sorry to hear that," she says with a chuckle. "If it's any consolation, Carlie was feeling pretty bad about it too."

"Really?"

"So bad in fact she wanted to be transferred out of any classes you had with her. Unfortunately there isn't anymore room elsewhere. She seemed disappointed about that."

"Oh!" I say softly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now get down to the hospital to see your mom so she can look at your arms."

I smile and start to leave. "Yes ma'am!"

"MRS. FIELDS!" she says in mock anger as I beetled out the door.

********************

Forks General Hospital is certainly a lot smaller than Boston General where my mom used to work. However much like the high school, Forks General was quite homey and made you feel at peace while you were here instead of the cold, cool walls of Boston General. As I passed through the entrance inside, I found one of mom's new friends and co-workers Nurse Anita Hopkins.

"Hey Anita!"

"Hi Lir! Looking for your mom?" she says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah but unfortunately it's a work reason for her," I say as I hold up my forearms.

"Oh my! Let's get you looked at," she says as she grabs my hand. As we pass by the nurses station she asks that my mother be paged to exam room five.

As Nurse Hopkins is doing her checks for heart rate and everything else my mom comes in through the curtain with a worried look on her face. "My boy, my boy what have you done?"

"Nothing mom! Just an accident in gym. A volleyball was spiked at me and it hit my arms. You know how I bruise so easily!" It was true, ever since I was little. I'd never remember anything hitting me but I would always come home with bruises. They would fade almost as fast as I got them.

"Well, are you sure you didn't bring this upon yourself?" she said as a small smile creeped up her face.

"Yes, mom. I injured myself on purpose just to come see you here at the hospital!" I said with a frown.

"You didn't laugh at anyone before the incident?"

Oops! "Well I may have done something like that." I say sheepishly.

"That's what I thought. I'll be back in a bit to look you over. I've got to tend to a patient in exam room three. Stay here!" she chides.

"Okay, mom!" I sigh.

She smiles at me and quickly leaves through the curtain again. Nurse Hopkins quickly finishes up her checks on me and says, "Now stay here and wait for your mom!"

"Yes ma'am" says I with a mock salute.

"Damn straight!" she says with a giggle as she passes through the curtain. I then hear a swift in take of breathe as she comes through. "Doctor Cullen! I didn't see you here!"

"Maggie took care of a patient of mine for me so I thought I reciprocate the gesture." came a smooth voice. He added, "I think Doctor Smith needs a hand in exam room one, nurse Hopkins."

"Okay, Dr Cullen!" she says as she quickly walks off in that direction.

I small bit of fear creeps into my head. The doctor that will be looking after me will be because of something one of his family members did to me. A situation that was brought on by one of my stupid comments. Crap.

He stepped through the curtain and I have to admit I was shocked by who was standing in front of me.

**BUMP BUMP BUMP!!!!! Cliff hanger ending. Sorry can't resist. :) :P**

**Please read, enjoy and review. Constructive comments are very welcome considering this is my first work**


	6. Chapter 5

Aurora Borealis

A Twilight Saga Fan Fiction

All characters from the Twilight Series are not my property. They belong to SM.

Any characters that I have added are mine.

Note - all _Italics writing _is personal thoughts

Chapter 5

The man standing in front of me, Doctor Cullen, was not what I expected. I was expecting someone in his late fifties the way my mom described him. Honestly he looked a lot different in person. To me he looks like should be pre-med student with his messy copper hair, goatee & mustache and chiseled jaw, although he does have some grey in amongst that copper. He also doesn't look much tall than I am. His warm smile seems very practiced as he looks at me. "Well, Mr Kirnan, my name is Doctor Edward Cullen. The nurses tell me you have a problem with volleyballs. How are your arms feeling?"

"Not that bad Doc now. Coach White gave me some Tylenol from the first aid kit and that seems to have done the trick for the pain. The bruising though looks worse than it is." I said. I know from my mom how to answer a doctor's questions so they can diagnose things quickly.

"Good. We'll take some x-rays just to make just there are no fractures but I'll give you a prescription for some stronger medication if you need it. Just let me take a look for anything unusual." he says as he pulls my arms out. He breathes out slowly as he looks me over. "I'm sorry that my daughter did such a number on you, even if it was just over a chuckle. I'm afraid she may have picked that up from me."

"Carlie is your daughter!" I exclaim, looking him directly in his eyes.

"My one and only!" he says with a chuckle. "She does feel badly about what happened. Sometimes she just doesn't know her own strength."

"Well, I don't know about that. She seemed to be quite annoyed with me all day. Like I kicked her dog or cat." says I in a grumble.

"I guess I'll have to ask her about that later on, but let's get you up to the x-ray room." as he pats my shoulder.

I rub my shoulder involuntarily as I get up to follow him. _Was that my imagination or did his hand feel cold_, I thought to myself. I dismissed it as soon as I thought it. _He probably has poor circulation problems and it effects his hands, probably a smoker!_

Dr Cullen started to chuckle as he was walking. We got on the elevator and he pushed 3 for that floor. "What was so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just remembering a joke that was told to me at lunch. Very silly." he said quickly.

The elevator stopped, we got off and headed to the right passing several rooms until we got to the x-ray waiting room. "Just wait here and I'll get you in." said Dr. Cullen.

Once he left I looked at the magazines on the table but nothing interested me. Then I could hear some moaning coming from across the hall. I'd been in hospitals a lot as I grew up so I didn't see the harm in looking. Sometimes people in the hospital are just looking for someone to talk to other than the nurses or the staff on call.

As I enetered the darkened room, I saw two people in this particular room. One sitting in a chair and the other laying on the bed. The patient on the bed was an older woman dressed in a white hospital gown. Her slightly wrinkled face was sweating, and she was tossing her head back and forth on her pillow. Her hands were clenching and unclenching at nothing as she was moaned the name Clarence over and over again. The person who was sitting was dressed in workers clothes, faded denim jeans and a red and green checked shirt. The man's face was hidden in his hands as he sat there. It looked like he was about to break down right there but never got to that point.

A nurse blew passed me, quickly checking on the monitors stationed around the bed. She nodded to herself and clicked her tongue a few times before turning around and stopping. "Who are you? Why are you in Mrs. Andrews' room?" she asked, an air of aggression raising in her voice.

"Sorry, just heard her while I was here waiting for an x-ray. Who is the "Clarence" she keeps talking about?" I quickly answer.

"Just her husband." she says shaking her head at me. She leaves almost as quickly as she came.

I turn toward the man sitting in the chair. His face never came up when the nurse came in. I guess he was too lost in his grief.

"Are you Clarence?" I asked very quietly.

The man's left hand dropped and his face turned in his right. The look of pain in his eyes was almost too much to take. Slowly mouthed the words yes.

"Are you going to comfort your wife?"

His eyes seemed to get bigger in his head and then relaxed. He mouthed the words no.

"Would you like me to tell her you are here?"

His eyes softened in his face, and a smile came to his lips. He mouthed yes and then added something else. I'd spent enough time reading lips to know what he asked of me.

I went over to the bed and slowly grab her hand. Her hand latched on to mine as if I had given her a lift preserver. Her eyes flutered for a bit and then opened to look at me. These fierce green eyes which were filled with dignity and strength even though her body was not. She slowly said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lir and I have a message for you."

"From who?" she asked.

"Clarence."

Her face held joy, sorrow and pity, all at the same time. "It can't be......... but what did he say?" she said again in a whisper.

"He said, 'Don't worry my love, I've never left you and I never will. I am here now waiting for you and I'll see you soon." I quietly said as well.

"How do I know it was him? That could have come from anyone! How do I know it came from Clarence?" she said as the anxiety of her state entered her voice.

"He also told me something else. Would you like to hear it?" I asked.

She nodded as I leaned in to whisper it to her and only her. When I finished, I looked at her eyes that were swimming in tears. She hugged me as hard as she could, given her condition. She thanked me quietly and kissed my check before laying back down. Her face held quiet contentment and she drifted of to sleep. I feel a small grin creep up the corners of my mouth, as I look over at the man in the chair. He looks at me with a deep grateful smile and mouths the words "thank you". The weight of the world that seemed to be upon his shoulders lifted and he stayed there watching his wife. The love these two had was beyond words, a love without limits.

I turned around and was shocked to see both Dr Cullen and the other nurse standing at the door way. The nurse wore a shocked expression on her face as she glanced between me, Mrs. Andrews and Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen's face held nothing, as if he had no emotion what so ever in his body. He then coughed, which caused the nurse to jump and walk quickly over to Mrs. Andrews checking her vitals. "Come along son." he said very evenly.

We quickly went through the x-ray room, taking pictures of my arms which showed no signs of any breaks. All this took about thirty minutes until we were back in the elevator.

"How did you calm down Mrs. Andrews?" asked Dr. Cullen.

"Nothing, just a few calming words I've picked up from my mom on how to deal with problematic patients." I said quickly.

"Must have been some words considering we've tried almost every type of medication available to calm her down but nothing seems to work for long." he said slowly. "She been like that ever since the crash she was involved in."

"What crash?" I asked.

"Two vehicle collision at the intersection of Highway 101 and 110. Couple of kids out partying at First Beach decided to drive home drunk. They plowed into Mr & Mrs Andrews's car. The two kids are killed because they weren't wearing their seatbelts and Mrs Andrews has been in and out of the hospital since then. That was about 6 years ago. How time flies." he said with a sad sigh.

"Well I'm glad that I could help calm her down." I say with a smile. _At least Clarence was able to help with that_, I thought to myself.

Once Dr Cullen and I got off the elevator, he took me back to exam room five, where my mom was waiting for us. She came and gave me a big hug, and I tried to respond as gingerly as I could considering my arms still felt a little tender. "How are ya doing, kiddo ?" she said with a smile.

"Well he has no breaks and other than the brusing on this arms he should be good to go home now, Maggie."

"Thank you, Edward. That was very nice of you to look after him while I was busy."

"No problem Maggie, you help me with Mr. Newton a couple of days ago so I figured I'd return the favor. Plus your son was able to help me with a patient up on floor four."

"Who?" she asked.

"Mrs. Andrews. Your son has such an excellent bedside manner which he must of picked up from you." he said with a smile. I looked at my mom and she seemed to be blushing a bit. I shook my head.

"Well, thank you again and I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." replied my mom as she shuttled me out the door.

"Oh, one more thing Lir. Keep an eye on your eyes for me to they seemed to be darkening. Might have been when you ran into Malcolm today." he said with a smile.

Guess this family shares everything, as I shook my head. "Thanks, Doc. I'll keep an eye on it."

"No worries. Have a goodnight you two."

My mom was silent all the way back to my car. She kept looking at me like I'd grown another head. She was also rubbing the back of her left hand, something she always did when she was nervous. I finally stopped walking when I saw her do that. "What is it mom?" I said, trying to hide the emotion in my voice.

"What did you say to her? Mrs. Andrews?" she said quietly.

I sighed, "I thought I'd try and calm her down. She seemed really agitated about Clarence and I thought I could help. Did I do something wrong?"

She looked down and then back up into my eyes. She seemed to be trying to search my mind with that look. "You do know what happened to Mrs. Andrews? Right?" she said quietly.

"She was in a bad accident with her husband. The other vehicle passengers died at the scene. So what?" I said, getting slightly annoyed at her questions.

"That's not all. She was the only survivor of that car accident. Her husband Clarence also died on scene. Now I'll ask you again, what did you say to her?" as her voice started to get raised.

"Nothing important mom. She just seemed to want someone to talk to." I started walking to my car again. I knew where she was going with this line of questioning. And I didn't like this one bit.

**Where does this line of questioning go? What is it about? Stay tuned :)**

**R-E-R and let me know what you think.**


End file.
